Trustshipping
Kaiba and Ishizu's relationship in fan-fics. Named so because both characters barely knew each other yet placed trust in the other during the Battle City Arc. Appearances Trust and Faith - When Ishizu and her brothers return to Domino to relax, Marik and Mokuba see a spark between Ishizu and Kaiba, and set them up, so that they end up talking and going on a date. After awhile, and some rough patches, Kaiba and Ishizu end up confessing their love and get married. Kidnapped - Picking up four years after Ishizu and Kaiba are married in Trust and Faith, they now have a three year old son named Seth. Yu-Gi-Oh! X - Thirteen years after Kidnapped!, Kaiba and Ishizu are still married and have a six year old daughter named Isis. Ishizu was also made deputy headmistress of the Duel Academy when Kaiba took over. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) - Kaiba and Ishizu are friends and teammates with Joey and Mai, respectively. When they turn the school topsy-turvy by getting a call back, they team up to try and find a way to break them up. They succeed, but seeing what it did to their friends made both of them regret it instantly. When Joey and Mai got back together, Ishizu and Kaiba put their support behind them, but when they decided to help their friends, Kaiba and Ishizu decided to help them by wokring together, and eventually they begin to have a relationship. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 2.0 - Kaiba and Ishizu are friends and teammates with Seto and Kisara, respectively. When they turn the school topsy-turvy by getting a call back, they team up to try and find a way to break them up. They succeed, but seeing what it did to their friends made both of them regret it instantly. When Seto and Kisara got back together, Ishizu and Kaiba put their support behind them, but when they decided to help their friends, Kaiba and Ishizu decided to help them by wokring together, and eventually they begin to have a relationship. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 3.0 - Kaiba and Ishizu are friends and teammates with Atem and Mana, respectively. When they turn the school topsy-turvy by getting a call back, they team up to try and find a way to break them up. They succeed, but seeing what it did to their friends made both of them regret it instantly. When Atem and Mana got back together, Ishizu and Kaiba put their support behind them, but when they decided to help their friends, Kaiba and Ishizu decided to help them by wokring together, and eventually they begin to have a relationship. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 4.0 - Kaiba and Ishizu are friends and teammates with Yami and Tea, respectively. When they turn the school topsy-turvy by getting a call back, they team up to try and find a way to break them up. They succeed, but seeing what it did to their friends made both of them regret it instantly. When Yami and Tea got back together, Ishizu and Kaiba put their support behind them, but when they decided to help their friends, Kaiba and Ishizu decided to help them by wokring together, and eventually they begin to have a relationship. Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) 5.0 - Kaiba and Ishizu are friends and teammates with Yugi and Tea, respectively. When they turn the school topsy-turvy by getting a call back, they team up to try and find a way to break them up. They succeed, but seeing what it did to their friends made both of them regret it instantly. When Yugi and Tea got back together, Ishizu and Kaiba put their support behind them, but when they decided to help their friends, Kaiba and Ishizu decided to help them by wokring together, and eventually they begin to have a relationship. Yu-Gi-Oh! Copacabana - Yu-Gi-Oh! Pocahontas - Ishizu is the daughter of the Pharaoh of Egypt and engaged to Mahado, a strong warrior and one of the High Priests. However, she doesn't really like him and she had been having strange dreams which she doesn't understand. Meanwhile, Kaiba comes along with his crew from Japan to explore the New World and while he snuck off to see the land, he runs into Ishizu. They get to know each other and he tells her all about his home back in Japan and how they'll soon transform her home into the exact same thing. Ignoring the fact that she's deeply insulted, Ishizu teaches Kaiba about nature and how the creatures aren't so different from him and her. So they keep sneaking off to meet each other until Mahado follows her and finds out she's with Kaiba and attacks him. Mokuba saves Kaiba by killing Mahado, and Kaiba takes the blame for it and telling Mokuba to run away. Atem, realizing the only solution, declares war against the Japanese and Dartz does the same to get the gold. Mana feels guilty since she was the one who told Mahado about Ishizu's secret romance, takes her friend to see Kaiba before he dies. By dawn, Ishizu knows what she has to do and runs off to save Kaiba and stop the upcoming execution and succeeds. Atem listens and announces peace, and Dartz doesn't take that too well and shoots him, though Kaiba takes the bullet for him. The men mutiny against Dartz and return home, and Ishizu watches sadly as Kaiba sails away knowing she'll never see him again but praying she might again one day. Yu-Gi-Oh! Superman: The Movie - Ishizu is Kaiba's girlfriend, and the only one safe enough and emotionally strong enough to criticize Kaiba's "crime of the century" plan. She also questions Kaiba about Yu-Gi-Oh. Trustshipping videos Video:Kaiba and Ishizu's Bridge|Kaiba and Ishizu arguing after one of their later dates. Video:Yu-Gi-Oh Pocahontas Part 6|Ishizu teaches Kaiba about life in AnimeAngelGirl15's Yu-Gi-Oh! Pocahontas. Video:Yu-Gi-Oh Pocahontas Part 7|Kaiba tells Ishizu how she changed him. Video:Yu-Gi-Oh Pocahontas Part 9 (End)|Ishizu and Kaiba say good-bye. Video:Kaiba is a Skater Boy (Silent vs Trust)|Serenity dumps Kaiba and he goes for Ishizu. Category:Trust and Faith Category:Kidnapped Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! High School Musical (Stage) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Pocahontas Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Superman: The Movie Category:Shippings